


Happy Divergence

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90), leia_solo (tatygirl90), tatygirl90



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hadn't been apart of her life plan, but it was a happy divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the land community, writerverse, on LJ. Also first Star Wars fanfic, so I'm kinda of nervous haha.

She had never thought she would come to this day.

Padme Naberrie wasn’t like most girls. She didn’t dream about her wedding day, instead she dreamed about making the world a better place. She followed that dream by getting involved in the politics of Naboo. That was where she felt right.

She had told herself that she didn’t have time for love. She had ended her relationship with Ian, even though it hurt at the time. The austere Amidala had no need for love, except for that of her people.

After her reign had ended, she thought she would retire from politics, but she couldn’t. Even if she weren’t Queen, she could still pursue justice as a senator and that she did.

Some people didn’t like that and thus they had made attempts at taking her life. That was when everything changed; she had come back into contact with the young Anakin Skywalker.

No longer was Ani, the little boy she had left some ten years ago. He was a man and despite what she told him, he stirred feelings in her.

She fell in love with him. She had meant to keep this to herself, but people make rash decisions when they’re facing death. She had admitted her love for him on Geonosis and to her delight, he loved her as well.

After everything was over, they had made the decision. They would be married, but no one must know. So here she was in her wedding gown and saying the words to her love, to her Anakin.

She allowed herself to smile. For once she would have some personal happiness. It might not have been on her life plan, but it was happy divergence nonetheless.


End file.
